Ghostly Force
by Dragonstar101
Summary: Phaire Dark is walking up and Clockwork needs a team of ranger to stop him from taking over not just the world but the ghost zone as well. just who are theses new hero's? and will they beat Dark before its too late? read to find out. yes the title sucks but it was all I could think of at the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yes lady's and gentlemen I am now writing a Danny Phantom/Power rangers crossover**

**Bookworm: Don't you have two other stories you need to work on?**

**Me: yes I'm working on them I just need to get this one out there you know. but besides that I hope you all enjoy this and of cores I don't own any thing!**

* * *

prolog:The king awakens.

Within the ghost zones deepest reaches a sarcophagus opens and a voice called from the dark "Finely. After 4,000 years I can take back the earth. Fright Knight, Skulker, Vortex, Walker come forth for we will take over the earth and nothing will stand in our way again." four ghost came fourth. The first was a knight wearing black and gray armor, with a purple cape, his helmet was gray with purple flames in place of hair this was Fright Knight. The second was a ghost. His lower half made entirely out of a green twister, his upper half was that of a man wearing a black musses shirt with a lightning bolt and black gloves. This was vortex. The third was a ghost made of nothing but metal with a green fire Mohawk and go-tee. This was Skulker. the fourth and finel ghost was white wearing a white suit black tie, boots, gloves, and a hat. This was Walker all four bowed and said "Welcome back Pariah Dark. Ruler of the ghost zone."

**_(Power ranger Mystic force rock version them plays with my lyrics)_**

**_gowebestoe_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go _**

**_power of ghostly force yes well save the world today _**

**_technology will show them all the way, gonna make all the bad guys run away _**

**_go, go, go, go, go!_**

**_(instrumental)_**

**_gowebestoe_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force!_**

* * *

**Meanwhile some where else in the ghost zone**

"So he has awoken. And they are needed. Dan come here!" said a blued skinned ghost the hood of his purple cloak down reveling snow white hair blood red eyes that held a softness as his form changed from a young fit man to an old man with a long white beard, and finely to a baby with a buck tooth and back again. "Yes Clockwork?" Asked a twenty two year old man as he walked in his skin was blue with fiery white hair his left eye was green while his right was red he wore a black and white jump suit with white boots, black gloves, a white belt and a white cape that was lined with black on his chest was a black 'P' inside of a white 'D'.

"It's time and is the base ready?" Clockwork said as he pulled a red colored box from one of the many shelves. "yes it's done and you probably already know this but I ran into-"

"Danny, Sam ,and Tucker in your new human form and the three of them knew it was you just as a ghost attacked? yes I know but please tell me what happened?" Clockwork said as he made a portal appear to there base of operation

_Early that day: Dan's pov_

I was walking down the street towards the nasty burger when I literally ran into Danny, Sam, and Tucker who had been running from Dash because he got grounded for the weekend for his seventh 'f' this month. I helped the three of them up just as Dash came up fist balled and fire raging in his eyes just like mine use to do, he came up and started yelling "fen-turd! your the reason that I'm grounded this weekend."

"Dash it's not my job to do you homework for you." Danny said just as Dash threw a punch. But I wasn't going to stand there and do nothing so I caught his fist and said "You and I both know that it wasn't my nephews fault that your grounded now if I were you I would just walk away before I call your parents and tell them about what you were going to do. Do I make my self clear?" Dash nodded I let go of his fist as he ran down the street without looking back. "Dan is that you?" Danny asked backing up a little as did Sam and Tucker and could I blame them the last time they saw me I was a monster. I sighed and said "yes it's me but before you run off or attack me let me tell you something first I'm not that monster that I was before most of my powers were striped all I have left are flight, invisibility, intangibility, ghost rays, and ecto-shields, oh and ghost senses but that's all I have left-**gasp**" Danny and I started looking around on high alert when an earth quake struck I grabbed Sam and Tucker and ran under a near by door frame with Danny behind me after the quake was over we saw a bunch of stereotypical green ghost gathering in the streets and scaring the people I looked over at Danny but before we could transform the ghost just disappeared. "okay that was just weird what were those? Friends of yours?" Sam asked me I just shook my head because I was just as confused as they were.

* * *

_Back to the here and now no one's pov_

"And I left after that saying that we may end up meeting again in the near future." Dan said as he and Clockwork step out of the portal and into the old camp ground of 'camp skull and cross bones' that was about three miles out of Amity Park. the camp looked brand new and it was about to open back up as a boarding school for kids who were interested in being paranormal experts the school would have normal classes for other thing like scientist, writers, ect..., that was just the cover story because just under the cabin's was the Rangers base of operation. " We start gathering them tomorrow for now let set up for the grand opening and have you called the teachers that I told you to call." Clockwork said knowing that Dan had done so "Yes and they all said yes and will be here tomorrow. We have Dr. Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston, Farkas 'Bulk' Bulkmeier, and Eugene 'Skull' Skillovitch." Dan said turning into his new human form he had long raven colored hair with white streaks put in a low pony tail, his right eye had a scar running through it hi left was Ice blue. he was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt, red jeans, and white convers. "Good, good, and of our special gest?" Clockwork asked floating over to one of the cabins "yes they'll be here as well." all right well speak with them after the festive tomorrow good night Dan." Clockwork said leaving Dan to his own thought's.

* * *

**Me: And that's the prolog every one man that took foever and I hope you liked what I did with the them song pleas read and review tell me what I should do monster wise and yes Dan is reformed and will be helping our soon to be Rangers. and yes the rangers will have civillen powers give a guess of who the rangers will you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello I'm back and now for the first chapter of Ghostly Force.**

**Bookworm: I see you put one of your stories up for adoption now why was that.**

**Me: -_- (growls)I just lost interest in "A Ghostly Night" that's all. (to reader) I don't own any thing! enjoy.**

* * *

**_gowebestoe_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_power of ghostly force yes well save the world today _**

**_technology will show them all the way, gonna make all the bad guys run away _**

**_go, go, go, go, go!_**

**_(instrumental)_**

**_gowebestoe_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force!_**

* * *

Chapter 1. A new school, Flash backs, and a new ranger team WTF? part 1

Daniel James Fenton was laying in bed staring up at the celling think about every thing that had happened in the past month. Before Danny could dewel on this matter Jazz call up to him saying that there parents needed to talk to him about some thing. With a groin Danny rolled out of bed. His raver black hair had grown out some so it covered his left eye and he wore the back of it in a loose braid, his ice blue eyes always looking around for any sine of trouble. He no longer wore his white tee-shirt with red accent's, blue jeans, and red and white convers. He now wore a red mussel shirt with black jeans that had a chain dangling from his front pocket and red steel toe combat boots.

When Danny got to the top of the stares his sister yelled "DUCK!" and Danny did so but instead of diving to the right he dived forward. The reason well his dad's new invention went haywire and fired a mini missal so now Danny was falling down the stares but thanks to all of the ghost hunting that he has done for the past year he was able to land on the bottom step with out to munch trouble. "Ten points all around for the perfect landing and five for the fall thank you, thank you." Danny said with the goofiest grin on his face. "Danny when did you take acrobatics?" Maddie ask sitting down on the couch. Maddie Fenton was a ghost hunter but she was also a mother. She had short red hair, violet color eye's and she wore a blue Haz-mat suit with black boots, gloves, and belt. sitting next to her was her husband Jack Fenton another ghost hunter he had black hair that was turning gray, blue eyes, and he wore an orange Haz-mat suit with black boots, and gloves. Danny sat down next to his sister Jazz who had red hair like Maddie but she had blue eyes like Jack she wore a long sleeved Yellow tee-shirt, blue jeans, Black shoes, and a yellow headband. "I started tacking it last year so did Sam and Tucker we wanted to be a little more agile when a ghost attack's the school and also to try and avoided the A-listers who bully us ever chance they get." Danny said

"Oh I see but besides that we wanted to talk to you and your sister about your schooling and we've decided to send the two of you to a new boarding school/ summer camp for the rest of your schooling" Maddie said calmly. Danny was silent for a few minutes then asked "When do I leave and dose the school have uniforms?"

"Tomorrow and yes they come in six colors. red, black, green, blue, purple, and yellow. We spoke to the headmaster today and he told us that the students can personalize the uniform if they wish to do so." Maddie said

"I need to call Sam and Tucker and pack thanks for springing this on me last minute!" Danny stated running up stares and slamming his door shut. Jazz waited a bit befor doing the same mines the slamming of the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Manson household.**

Samantha lilac Manson was in her room packing her suit case. Why? because she had overheard that her parents were sending her to a boarding/ summer camp for the rest of her schooling and she knew that she wasn't going to get out of it no matter how much she fought. "Sammy-kins. could you come down stairs for a moment your father and I need to talk to you." Mrs. Manson called "Coming Mom." Sam called back. Sam had changed her look a little instead of wearing all black she now wore a midnight purple colored short sleeved tee-shirt, black jeans, and her black steel toed combat boots. Her hair was down, while a bat shaped clip held her bangs out of her violet eyes. She had gotten to the top of the stares when the banister broke Sam lost her balance but thanks to the hunting she's done with Danny, and tucker she was able to use the momentum to her advantage and preformed a series of flips and jumps that stunned her parents in a good way. Their daughter was graceful in the air and she was well balanced landing perfectly. "Are you okay?" Sam's father asked

"I'm fine." Sam said

"Well you were very graceful." Sam's mother said with a smile

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sam asked making it look like she didn't know what was going on. Sam's parents were the complete opposite of Sam. Her father had blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue sweater vest over a white button up tee-shirt blue slacks, and brown dress shoes. Her mother had red hair, green eyes, and wore a light pink sundress that you would see sophisticated ladies wear, white heals, gloves, and pears.

"Well Samantha we're sending you to a boarding school for the rest of your schooling and we wanted you to know that this has nothing to do with the Fenton's. Do you remember the attack that happened two weeks ago?" Mr. Manson asked

"Yeah it was at the mall why?" Sam asked

"well your father and I were there looking for your birthday gift when the ghost attacked. Danny had been there as well. The ghost had tacken out a souport bean your father and I were under it when it started to fall Danny had shoved us out of the way and the beam had pined his leg just and Jack and Maddie showed up. We called Jack over to help us get the beam off of Danny's leg as Maddie shot the ghost and caught it. If Danny hadn't done what he did we wouldn't be here." Mrs. Manson said a sad look in her eyes saying that she knew she had been wrong for treating the Fenton family the way that they had.

"Thank you for telling me this and when do I leave for the school and do they have uniforms?" Sam asked

"Tonight and yes they do they come in six colors red, green, black, blue, purple, and yellow." Mr. Manson said

"All right I need to tell Danny, and Tucker what's, what thank you." Sam said walking up to her room.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the Foley's.**

Tucker Lee Foley Was sitting down with his parents eating dinner. Tucker is an African-American techno-geek. He still had that look but it was a little punk-ish instead of a long sleeved yellow tee-shirt, green cargo pants, red beret and brown shoes he wore a green short sleeved tee-shirt, black fingerless gloves, gray cargo pants with a sliver belt that had a bunch of tool's and gizmos' hanging from it, green steel toe combat boots and a black baseball cap turned back wards. His thick rimed glasses now just a simple wire frame type showing off his blue, gray, green eyes. "Tucker we need to talk to you about school." Mr. Foley said looking at his son who had stopped eating to give his full attention to his parents. Mr. Foley was a kind man, his black hair was tamed, his blue-gray eyes were calming and he always wore a blue vest over a white short sleeved shirt, brown slacks, and shoes. Mrs. Foley had black hair and green eyes, she wore a simple purple dress, white pearls, and shoes. "Well son we have started to see that your grads are dropping and we think that you would do better in a boarding school then public so we're seending you to the 'camp skull and cross bones boarding school for the gifted' for the rest of your schooling and they do have uniforms they come in six different color's red, black, blue, green, purple, and yellow." Mr. Foley said looking over at his son, Tucker couldn't believe it his parents were sending him to a boarding school he was being separated from his friends and ghost fighting. Tucker final found his voice and asked "When do we leave?"

"Noon tomorrow so go and pack up and get some rest we love you and that won't change alright sweetie." Mrs. Foley said as tucker trudged up to his room. and closed the door.

_**(phone conversation Key**_

**_Danny speaking_**

**Sam speaking**

_Tucker Speaking)_

Once the door was shut Tucker called Sam and Danny on the Fenton-phones they had.

_Hey guys I hate to be the barer of bad news but my parents saw that my grads were slipping and are sending me to 'Camp Skull and Crossbones Boarding School for the Gifted' I leave tomorrow at noon and I know I can't get out of it. what's the news on your fronts?_

_**Tuck I'm being sent to some boarding school/summer camp for the rest of my schooling along with Jazz tomorrow morning. I'm in the same boat as you. what about you Sam?**_

**The same but I'm leaving tonight and I don't know what the range is on the Fenton-phones...wait a minute I get the felling that we'll be seeing each other at the school.**

_Do you think this has any thing to do with the fact that Sam and myself got super powers and the fact that Danny was losing his powers but his ice powers?_ Tucker said and the com's went silent as the three of them thought back to what had started to happen a month ago.

_**(Flash back key**_ #blah,blah,blah#**)**

Tucker's pov.

#I had been setting in my room working on a gizmo that could help us fight the ghost a little better. when I thought I heard a voice telling me what need to go where to finesh it and so that it worked when it came to test it. For a moment I thought it was Danny trying to be funny so I called his bluff " Danny If you keep doing that I'll suck you in the thermos and leave you there for a week." I said but the voice keep talking a I subconsessly followed it putting wire's here and there, a screw there, a nut here and so on and so forth when I found out that I was missing a chip witch was on the other side if my room. It started to fly to me and when I wanted it to stop it did That when I realized that the voice I was hearing was from the gizmo that I was working on and I had powers similar to Tetchiness I called Danny and Sam to tell them what was happen only to find out that Sam also had powers and Danny was losing his one by one. we agreed to meet at the park at three.#

Sam's pov.

#I was patching Danny up after Skulker used a knife on him before he was sucked in the thermos the wound would not stop bleeding and I was wishing to myself that I had one of my home-made ornament's they had always stop the bleeding real fast and help Danny's healing ability as well. As I was think this I saw a small light form in the palm of my hands as the spores from different plants gathered around the wound so I placed my hands on the wound and it started to close up a little. Once the light faded the bleeding had stopped and Danny's healing ability took over as I wrapped the wound so that I wouldn't open up again. "Sam when did you get super powers?" Danny asked after the light show was done and he wasn't in pain. "I- I don't know. But I wonder.." I trailed off looking at a near by tree, I raised my hands as My eyes started to glow purple the trees limbs started to change shape first a ladder then a floor, wall's, a door, windows, and a roof and to hide it I willed more leaves to grow. I was tired after wards but I now had control over nature. The Fenton-phone buzzed and Tucker came on saying that he had powers like Tetchiness we told him that I had power's like Undergrowth and Danny was losing his power's one by one." We'll meet in the park at three okay." Danny said and flew towards his home as I walked home.#

Danny's pov.

#I was flying towards my house when I felt my power to go intangible leave me and after what had happened with both Sam and Tucker I thought this was a step back wards besides that I also couldn't duplicate any more found that out during my fight with Skulker hence the reason he got a 'lick' or two in. But then again this could be Clockworks doing I do need to see him or else the observers will drill him about GOD only knows if I don't come and see him in person every now and then. I flew into my room through the open window and before I turned back to my human self I looked in the mirror and sighed *I need to change my ghost form's look since I changed my human form's look why not I do it with my ghost half to?* I thought turning back to my human side and grabbing my drawing pad, pencil bag, and markers and headed down to the lab to find that my parents weren't there and then remembered that they were at a convention this weekend so Jazz and I had the house to our selves. "Jazz I'm going to go see clockwork and then Tucker and Sam at the park afterward." I called up to my sister and got an "okay and be safe little brother." I changed back into phantom and entered to ghost portal and flew towards clockwork in time to see two observers entering the clock tower that was clockworks lair. "Where is Phantom?" Asked one observer

"I'm right here you one eyed nut." I said before they started in on one of there many rants. once the observers left clockwork told me that what was happening to me, Sam, and Tucker was need for a battle yet to come. before I left I heard a crashing sound and a muffled string of curses I didn't think any thing of it. I meet Sam and tuck at the park and told them what was going on we each desisted to train so we were ready for any thing.#

* * *

**Me: it is done and for the love of my sanity it did not want to be written. I know this is going to be on the slow side of things but I have so many idea's that they wont shut up.**

**Bookworm: Oh hush child you and I both know that you love to write and it just comes with the territory.**

**Me: Shut up. any way review if you please and thank you until next time... see yea! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay ladies and gents this is part two of this ark so... What do I need to do again?**

**Bookworm: You need to start with Samantha do to the fact that she is leaving first and don't you have one more Ranger to introduce? hmm?**

**Me: uh... well I was going to wait till like the 6th's chapter. oh and Bookworm.**

**Bookworm: yes**

**Me: Run.**

**Sam: Did you just call me SAMTHANAM!(Pull's out Fenton- wrist ray)**

**Bookworm:(sweat drops) Oh...(Runs off screen with Sam in hot pursuit) **

**Me: Well that was interesting... anyway on with the show:)!**

* * *

**_gowebestoe_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_power of ghostly force yes well save the world today _**

**_technology will show them all the way, gonna make all the bad guys run away _**

**_go, go, go, go, go!_**

**_(instrumental)_**

**_gowebestoe_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: A new school, Flashbacks, and a new ranger team WTF! part 2

**No ones pov.**

Sam had just finished packing her suit case and one duffel bag. her suite case had her clothes some note books pen's, pencil's, colored pencil's, and toiletries. The duffel held two Fenton thermos', Fenton lipstick ray, Fenton first aid kit, Fenton boa-staff, and some other Fenton invention. once she was done with her packing she headed down stares and out to the awaiting limo that would tack her to her new home/school. "Mom?" Sam asked as she got in an sat next to her mother laying her head on her shoulder "Yes sweetie" Mrs. Manson asked stroking her daughter's hair like any mother dose. "Do you know what the school will be like?"

"enough to know that you'll be happy there and you wont miss school plus you may or may not see some old friends there as well." Mrs. Manson said hinting at the fact that Danny and Tucker will be there. the drive to the school was quite after that, When they made it to the school there were ten more cars there 9 had students and 1 had 4 teachers filey out. One had short black hair spiked up, looking like a teacher would. the next teacher had sandy blond hair glasses and didn't look like he was teacher but a student. after him there was a chubby man in punk utire as well as a skinny man waring the same style. 'well they look like a fun bunch but why do two of them look scared as hell of the professor looking dude?' Sam thought. She along with the other night owl students were shuffled into the mess hall to go throught the opening sarmoney and fined out what caben they were in. Class didn't start until next week so this week was to get to know your surroundings, cabin mates, personnel's your uniforms and what not.

The next Moring Danny and Jazz got up, ate breakfast, prayed to GOD that they would survive Jack's driving along with any other drivers on the road. They got to the school in under an hour. Danny and Jazz Sat through the opening sarmoney and then were shone to there cabins and given their chosen uniform. Jazz keep the uniform the same A black Short sleeved button up shirt with a Yellow tie with a Book shaped tie clip, vest, skirt, white knee-high socks and her black slip on shoes. Tucker came last as he went to meet back up with Sam, Danny, and Jazz in the rec room. "Hey guys how was the trip over?" Sam asked "Dad drove." was all Danny needed to say Jack Fenton drove like a madman on the run from the cops.

"good for me and Sam what did you do to your uniform?" Tucker asked eyeing the changes she made to it. she had chosen the purple uniform and cut the skirt so it had points rather then it being striate with a chain hanging from it, she scuffed up the vest so the sleeves were tattered along with the bottom hem the under shirt was still in tacked along with the tie witch had a bat tie clip and she still wore her steel toe black combat boots. "I could say the same thing to you tuck." Sam said looking at Tuckers green slacks newly stained with gress, black under shirt from long sleeved to no sleeves, white tie with a gear tie clip, green jacket left unbuttoned, showing off the belt with many a gadgets hanging from the belt and belt loops, black base ball cap turned backwards, black fingerless gloves and his green steel toe combat boots. "What at lest I didn't iron on a tribal wolf tattoo outline and Danny Phantom's logo to the front of my shirt and jacket sleeve." Tucker said glancing at Danny's Red uniform that only had a chain hanging from the belt loop, instead of the button up shirt he had on a black polo shirt on the front of it the tribal wolf outline was white, while on the jacket's right sleeve was Danny Phantom's Logo in black, the red tie had a star shaped clip on it, and his red steel toe combat boots. " What cabins are you lot in I'm is the Yellow owls." Jazz asked

"I'm in the red wolves cabin." Danny said with a proud smile.

"The green cobras Have me." Tucker said smiling wirily.

"The purple Ravens Hold me." Sam said with a cruel smile.

* * *

**Me: ** I know that this chapter was short but my brain decided that I need to start another story...or 3 more.

**Bookworm: ** You don't know of many times I've had to reorganize the filing cabinet.

**Me:** read and review!


End file.
